


So I'll Be With You When You Dream

by Alyndra



Series: John Winchester: In Defense of Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Even well-meaning ghosts mess people up, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/pseuds/Alyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mary could share any last words with Dean, what would she tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I'll Be With You When You Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing/deleted scene for Children Know that Dragons Exist which I conceived almost as soon as I thought about Ghost!Mary in the early days, and it was only as I neared the end of that fic that I was dismayed to realize it would never fit there, because of John PoV, and dramatic pacing. But now it gets its own little spot at the back of the DVD extras.

One last night, John and her boys were spending under the roof of the home they'd made together, and in the morning they would leave, probably forever. Mary could feel exhaustion trying to suck her into oblivion, after her display earlier, but she gritted her teeth and summoned every ounce of strength she'd had to fight it. She could stay under, dissipated, after they were gone; then it wouldn't matter. But she would not lose these last, precious few hours.

 _She'd sleep when she was dead,_ the thought floated unbidden through her mind. Hysterical. No sleeping yet, though. John had finally collapsed into a fitful, exhausted nap after tearing around the house for hours, boxing things up and packing the car.

Mary stared at Sammy in his crib, her precious, perfect son, now doomed to God knew what terrible destiny in the demon's service, unless John could figure out how to save him. Sammy slept peacefully for once, smacking his mouth in his sleep just like any baby. Mary reached out a hand, the urge to try to touch him one last time overwhelming her for a moment even though she knew better, had passed her ghostly hands through so many objects and people by now, never had any effect.

There was a quiet gasp from the easy chair across the living room. Mary's attention snapped around, the room stuttering around her as she'd once used to see ghosts stutter across space and time.

Dean's eyes were open. He was looking at her.

"Mom?" He whispered.

"Dean, sweetie," Mary responded. Her voice, at least, came out as warm as nothing else about her was, now.

"I don't wanna leave here," Dean told her, lip trembling.

"Oh, honey. I know. But this isn't a good place anymore. You have to go. Just keep looking forward, sweetie, you'll be alright."

"I'll miss you."

"Always remember that I love you, Dean."

Dean nodded, "I promise."

"And be good for your Dad."

He nodded again, his eyes starting to overflow. Mary could feel her grip on reality sliding loose, her incorporeal form fading.

"Take care of Sammy, Dean."

And she was gone, even as Dean whispered, "I will, Mom, I'll do it all."

**End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! Mary means well. I love Mary. 
> 
> It's just that Dean is really very impressionable, right now.
> 
> The title is from the Disney song in which a desperate mother sends her defenseless baby blindly into a dangerous world. (Subtlety? What?)
> 
> Deliver Me, from Prince of Egypt:
> 
> Hush now, my baby  
> Be still, love, don't cry  
> Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
> Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
> So I'll be with you when you dream.


End file.
